


Critical Hit (vid)

by jarrow



Series: vids by jarrow [19]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarrow/pseuds/jarrow
Summary: Bazinga.





	Critical Hit (vid)

**password: bazinga**

[[Download link]](https://jarrow272.inverteddungeon.com/videos/criticalhit.avi) (49MB, xvid)

Music: No More Kings

[[Detailed notes on LJ]](https://jarrow.livejournal.com/1139067.html)

_It's time to start the show_   
_We got it under control_   
_You know our stats are gold_   
_And we're ready to roll_   
_Travel in pairs_   
_Slinking down stairs_   
_But there's something waiting for us_

_We make a plan of attack_   
_We're fighting back to back_   
_Gonna have to stack_   
_A little slash-and-hack_   
_They keep on dissing me_   
_For low dexterity_   
_Wait until they hear the chorus!_

_Sooner or later the dice_   
_Land on the table, you know_   
_That's what fables are made of!_

_Everybody sing oh yeah!_   
_It's a critical hit!_   
_(My main man did double damage with it)_   
_Everybody sing oh yeah!_   
_It's a critical hit_   
_It's a critical, critical_   
_Hit!_

_And now it's wall to wall_   
_Watching foes a-falling_   
_But it's time to pause_   
_'Cause Mother Nature's calling_   
_I'll be back in a second_   
_And I'll continue the wrecking_   
_And they will still be waiting for us_

_And the pressure rose_   
_To make a saving throw_   
_to introduce some mood_   
_we turn the lights down low_   
_My armor's exposed_   
_and getting full of holes_   
_I think I need another chorus!_

_That ain't how we roll_   
_Oh, no it ain't stolen_   
_We on a roll_   
_Hey, we honor rolling_   
_That ain't how we roll_   
_Oh, no it ain't stolen_   
_We on a roll_   
_Hey, we honor rolling_


End file.
